Full Moon or Blue Moon?
by JessaLin
Summary: Sam is suffering from guilt of Madison's death, but that doesn't mean there won't be a case.Dean and Henry find out werewolves are back, in numbers!Sam will struggle to keep afloat as Dean hopes to not run into trouble in Illinios, where his face is known
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything or anyone in these stories. The only thing that's mine is the creative ideas and pen work.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If you have not read my last story, "Pyro Maniac", you will probably be lost as to who Henry is. If you don't feel like reading "Pyro Maniac" first, Henry's just a character I made up to hang with the boys. Oh, and by the way, I was trying to find a way to fit the torturous death of Sam's one nightstand lover, Madison the werewolf chick, nickname matte, into my story line. So just try to bear with my plot. Love you all, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Full Moon or Blue Moon?**

Sam had just awoken with a horrible migraine, as usual, and horrific visions of Matte's death. Sam's nightmares had started up again and Dean was starting to more than just notice. In fact, he was down right worried. But Sam kept to himself about the nightmares; he hadn't had one yet that he believed to be a premonition, just horrible, horrible flashbacks. Holding the shaking gun in front of himself, he uttered his last words "I love you", and pulled the trigger. The shot had been clean, Sam had been sure of it so she would endure the least amount of suffering as possible, and the bullet had perpetrated the center of her heart.

Sam shook off the horrific visions when Dean asked him, "didn't sleep last night?" Dean handed Sam a cup of coffee and forced a smile.

"I slept fine." Sam lied, sipping at his coffee thoughtfully. He didn't want Dean to worry any more than he already did about him, besides, he'd survive; he was a survivor.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam's response and sitting on his bed. Sam nodded shyly, not willing to lie to him anymore. It had been nearly two weeks since _it_ had happened, in fact, exactly one week before they met Henry. He needed to tell him, to avoid further damage to Dean's already protective instinct. Dean studied Sam for a long moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked gently. Sam thought a moment, then decided against it.

"No" he answered bluntly. _Dean knowing that I'm having nightmares is enough; he doesn't need to know what they are about. No, not yet anyway. Maybe later would be better._ Sam thought this as he quickly got up and walked into the bathroom, avoiding further questions. Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Henry's at the library doing some research for me." Dean said, projecting his voice to the bathroom.

"Dean, do you really think it's a good idea to leave him alone? I mean, we are protecting him from the yellow-eyed demon." Sam said through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"He'll be fine. Nothing's going to get him in a public place, besides the kid needs his space, he is a teenager you know. And, as long as we have him we mine as well put him to good use." Dean explained.

"What is it that you have him researching, exactly?" Sam asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Nothin' much, just some basic stuff." Dean replied vaguely. There was a reason he had tried prying into what was wrong with Sam this morning and it wasn't just because he was worried, although that was a big part of it. In either case, he wasn't about to let Sam find out why. Not yet, anyway.

"What stuff?" Sam said, knowing Dean was hiding something from him.

"It's nothing okay, Sparky? Let's just go pick the kid up before he turns into a walking Encyclopedia like you."


	2. Chapter 2

Alalalalala

Alalalalala

Dean had gone in to get Henry from the library, despite Sam's offer to retrieve him himself. Sam had come to the conclusion there was a case that Dean and Henry were excluding him from. In fact, Dean was probably threatening Henry into not telling him about it. But why? Sam's mind drifted again. He tried to fight it, but it was a futile attempt…

_Sam held the gun out in front of him as tears rolled down his cheeks. The gun was shaking rapidly. Sam had been trained to hold his gun steady through fear and physical exhaustion, but he could not. Sam looked into Matte's eyes. They were full of fear and something he couldn't really place. Was it? Yes, It was… Love. Sam had fallen in love with only 3 women in his life. Jess, Sarah, and now Matte. How was it possible to fall in love with someone he had only known for a little over a day? He didn't know, all he knew was that it was over again. Like it had been over so many times before. It wasn't her fault, she couldn't have known she was a monster. Sam would never look at werewolves the same again. He pulled the trigger, ending the life of his third and, he promised himself, last love. Now, two were dead and the other had probably already started her knew life. He would not intervene and ruin her life too. No, he had already ruined too many lives, caused too much chaos. So much loss, so much pain…_

Suddenly, the car door slammed shut as Henry and Dean got in. Dean's smile faded as he looked at his exhausted, tear-filled brother.

"You alright?" Dean asked. Dean knew Sam hadn't had a full-night's sleep since… Well, you know. But it had been a week, and it was starting to wear down on him. Especially since he wouldn't talk about it, despite Dean's prying effort. Sam usually opened himself to Dean quite easily, it was himself who wouldn't open up, and Sam's sudden refusal to talk worried him.

"So, are you two going to tell me what the Hell is going on, or are you just going to hide it from me until something happens?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's question.

"The second one." Dean replied, forcing a smile despite of his worry for Sam.

"It's all fun and games with you two until someone gets hurt." Sam said seriously, more to Dean than the innocent teen in the back seat.

"Ya, then it's freakin' hilarious."

Alalalalala

"Werewolves!" Sam screamed, slamming their father's journal and a bunch of papers from the library down on the table. "You lied to me about werewolves!" Sam raged.

"Okay I get it, you're pissed off at me. And you have every right to be, but-" "No buts Dean! I can't believe you would keep this from me. You know this is a big deal!" Sam yelled.

"I wanted to Sammy, but-"

"You should have told me!" Sam snapped.

"I know, I know." Dean said, holding up his hands in surrender. "But all this stuff going on… I mean, what happened to Matte… I just didn't think you could handle it right now." Dean said, trying to calm him down. Sam sat down in the chair across from Dean and sighed heavily.

"Dean I know you mean well, but you can't hide something like this from me, okay? And you don't have to be-little me and treat me like a kid by underestimating what I can handle." Sam cooled off and waited for a response.

"Sorry, that was wrong." Dean said. "You're right, I should've told you when I found the case, but I just didn't want you to get overwhelmed." Dean explained. The door to the motel room crept open and Henry stepped inside with a soda in one had and the paper in another. Dean and Sam looked at him, then Dean glared. Henry smiled, and chuckled nervously.

"Hey, Dean old buddy, old pal. What's new?" Henry asked. He knew he was in trouble. Dean had specifically said at the library not to tell Sam what they were researching when he asked, which Dean knew he would. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam smiled.

"Henry, next time I say it's between you and me, it's between you and me!" Dean said, aggravated.

"Sam, I told you not to tell him I told you." Henry said. Sam laughed.

"Okay, how about this. We don't keep secrets from each other." Sam suggested. Dean and Henry nodded in agreement. _Sam thought to himself: Werewolves, great, this should be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, whoa

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, I got as far as, 'the full moon's tonight, uh oh' and you lost me." Henry stated after Dean had begun to explain the case to them.

"Alright." Dean sighed, getting ready to explain it again.

"Dad said in his journal that one time, exactly 100 years ago, a pack of werewolves joined together to feast and strengthen their blood line. That happened on the night of the full moon. Granted, there's a full moon every month, but that's beside the point. According to dad, the stars aligned in a pattern representing a pentagram when it happened 100 years ago. This gives power to the werewolves and therefore makes them more likely to attack, and they do it in groups. I didn't want to say why we were coming this way because I didn't want to freak you guys out, but the fact of the matter is that the stars have re-aligned again. And, bingo, here we are 100 years later with the same situation." Dean finished and took a long breath, looking at an astounded Henry.

Sam was used to the weirdness in their lives and Dean could tell he was pondering the information. Dean waited for it to register in his brain and for a full-blown plan to leave his lips. "The question is, where are they going to be and when. Also, how are we going to stop them?" Sam asked.

"Whoa, one question at a time there Sparky. I don't know about the how quite yet, but I do know the where. Since the pentagram alignment in the stars gives them power, I figure being directly under it would give them the most strength. That would be why we're here; we just have to find the exact hot spot we're looking for. So, now it's you turn. You finish figuring out the where and when; I'll do the how." Dean said, looking at Sam.

Sam got up and went to his laptop and Dean to the journal. Henry sat there dumbfounded and started to wonder if he would ever get used to living with the Winchester brothers.

Alalalalala

"Okay, according to this constellation map, the pentagram alignment dad talked about is directly above Illinois." Sam sad unbelievingly.

"You're freakin' kidding me right? Illinois that's just our luck." Dean said with a huff and a role of his eyes.

"Why? What's wrong with Illinois?" Henry asked, clueless as to what Sam and Dean had been through.

"We, uh, got into some trouble with a shape shifter in Illinois and, well, Dean got accused of some things he didn't do." Sam explained, recalling the close calls they had with the police.

"Like what?" Henry asked, more worried than curious.

"Like murder" Dean replied.

"Oh." Henry said, biting his bottom lip uncomfortably. "That's not good."

"No, it's not, but it's part of the job." Dean said.

"So, I know the where, and the when's tonight. Did you figure out the how?" Sam asked hopefully.

"More or less. I mean, we know these things die with a silver bullet to the heart. The only problem is, there could be dozens of these things and we don't specialize in numbers. Just complex crap." Dean replied.

"Okay, well werewolves don't change until the moon comes out so, that gives us five hours to get there and come up with a plan." Sam said. "I'll go grab our stuff." Henry said, going into the bedroom.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Ya?"

"I'm starting to wonder if this is a full moon or a blue moon." Dean pondered.

"Why is that?"

"What are the chances this would go down in Illinois?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was happening again, Sam couldn't keep his eyes open; he was so tired

It was happening again, Sam couldn't keep his eyes open; he was so tired. He had offered to drive so Dean could get some shut eye, but he was glad that Dean had denied the offer. Sam tried to fight the urge to fall asleep, but his eyes hopelessly allowed the blackness to encase his vision and his mind…

_Sam had the gun in his hand, the gun he had used to kill Matte. His heart raced, his head pounded, and his cheeks were smeared with never-ending tears. He forced himself to look in front of him. There they were again. Not just the beautiful woman he had killed stood in front of him now; all of them did. Jess, mom, dad, Matte, all of them. His heart was in his throat now. He had killed them all… He was evil._

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked in a harsh whisper. It took Sam a second to realize why Dean was whispering, but then he remembered the sleeping teenager in the back seat. Even though it was only 6 p.m., they hadn't slept a wink last night, and they gladly slept while they had the chance. Sam noticed tears running down his cheeks and quickly wiped them away, hoping Dean wouldn't notice, but knowing it was why Dean had awoken him.

"Ya, I'm fine." Sam replied, turning away and sniffling quietly.

"No offense Sammy, but no you're not." Dean said. Sam looked out the window after a reluctant but much needed glance at his older, very worried brother.

"Dude, this is like you losing Jess all over again, man. You can't sleep, can't eat, dammit Sam you can't even think straight. I'm worried about you." Dean explained. "Now, come on, tell me what's _really_ bugging you. There's the apparent reason, now I want the not so apparent reason." Sam didn't reply for a moment until he turned from the window slowly, glassy-eyed, he said,

"It's just…" Sam took a breath, then redeemed himself. "Not a good time right now."

Sam looked at Dean's worried face and added, " Tell you what, after we finish this case, I'll talk okay?" Sam asked. Dean looked at Sam with both skepticism and criticism.

"I promise." Sam swore, raising both hands in surrender. Dean sighed, his sign of a retreat, and stated,

"Okay, after this case is over, but right after, got it?" Sam nodded.

"So, any ideas?" Sam asked after the tense moment had more than sank in.

"Ya, but I think we should get Henry in on it, just so we don't have to do the explaining part of this more than once." Dean said, looking at Henry in the rear-view mirror.

"Oh, so it's Henry now, huh? I thought it was _that kid_, or _pain in the ass_, or _him_. What changed?" Sam teased.

"Shut up. If we have to live with the kid, we mine as well get to know him and get along with him, or at least learn to tolerate him. So, what the Hell." Dean replied. Sam laughed and Dean responded with a sharp punch to Sam's left shoulder.

"Okay, okay, chill." Sam said, still laughing, and reached back to shake Henry's knee. Sam whispered at first.

"Henry, wake up."

"Ugh, what?" Henry moaned.

"Dean thinks he has an idea on how to kill the werewolves." Sam explained.

"All of them?" Henry asked with a yawn. Sam looked at Dean, indicating that he was wondering the same thing.

"Well, I was thinking we'd find a place out of the way to do a summoning circle in the town. And, since it would have a power surge, we might just get all of them at once. That's when we do a spell." Dean explained.

"That's going to have to be one bad-ass summoning circle." Henry replied, fully awake now. Dean and Sam looked at him.

"What? It will." Henry said defensively.

"Alright, alright, we're not your parents." Dean said. He automatically regretted the comment by Henry's pain-struck face. Henry had just lost his father about a week ago and, like Sam, never knew his mother. As this realization came to Dean he looked at Sam for some help and his worried glance was met by Sam's disappointed glare. Just as Sam was about to open his mouth to try and take back Dean's words Henry replied with a laugh,

"Well, that's a good thing, 'cause my dad would've grounded me." Dean sighed in relief even though he still felt unchangeably guilty. Both Sam and Dean were starting to learn that Henry didn't take things personally. Most of all, he was definitely a strong kid, mentally and emotionally.

"Alright, so we go in and try your plan. I just hope we have enough time." Sam said, looking at his watch. As glad as Sam was to change the subject, his stomach churned as he noticed his watch read 6:30 PM. That gave them only four hours to get this over with and it would take at least two just to get to the park, not to mention Dean was exhausted from driving for nearly four hours non-stop without a good nights sleep for a couple of days. Sam knew he wasn't in much better condition. The only thing Sam knew for sure was that none of them were ready to take on a whole pack of werewolves.

"Oh, that's another thing." Dean said suddenly, noticing Sam's worried glance at the clock.

"Apparently, the whole full-moon thing lasts for 2 days because the full moon isn't exactly full until two in the morning so that gives us till the end of tomorrow to get this right."

_Great, more time for something to go wrong, Sam thought._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay everybody

**Sorry for the delay everybody! I have been caught up in final exams and all that jazz. I only have one more exam and I'm a Senior! Yeah! Well, here's my pre-senior chapter. I hope you like it! And don't forget reviews are my inspiration! :-**

Alalalalala

"Sammy, Sammy, wake up we're here." Dean said. He wasn't happy that he had to wake Sam up. He was finally sleeping and Dean knew that the next night, if not the next couple of nights, would probably be Hell. Sam squinted his eyes.

"Already?" He asked.

"Ya, sorry man. We better get a hotel room here for the night." Dean said.

"Why? I thought we were going to try this tonight." Sam said.

"Ya, well it's already ten and I found a place outside of town where we can kill them in broad daylight and no one will see us or be in our way. Besides, I figure we'll get a few hours of sleep and get it over with before the sun comes up." Dean explained.

"Okay" Sam said, too tired to argue. He slowly got out of the car and trudged into the motel room. Henry was already in bed, reading a book called "Demons and Ghosts". Dean came in right behind him, carrying their duffel bags.

"You sure you should be reading that crap the night before we hunt down a batch of werewolves?" Dean asked, taking the magazine out of Henry's hands and flipping through it nonchalantly.

"They don't even know what the hell they're talking about." Henry said, sitting up and crossing his legs. "They talk about amulets, crucifixes, and everything you could ever think of against ghosts, but no salt! Can you believe that?" Sam shrugged and got into bed, not even bothering or willing to take a shower. Dean did the same, slipping his shoes off and turning out the light. Sam's eyes fluttered and, try as he would, he couldn't keep them open; he was so tired…

Dean laid there, listening to Henry's breathing. He was still getting used to it. The quick light breaths were very different compared to Sam's slow heavy ones. When he focused on Sam's breathing, although it was unmistakably familiar, it seemed inconsistent again… After a moment Dean realized it was another nightmare.

"No… Please, don't make me." Sam pleaded. Dean got up tiredly and walked over to him.

"Sam" Dean whispered, kneeling down next to him. Sam started moving around, tossing himself back and forth.

"Sammy, it's just a dream." Dean said, a little louder now, placing a firm hand on his brother's arm.

"No!" Sam screamed. He was thrashing his arms and legs around now.

"Sam! Wake up!" Dean yelled, pulling his brother into the sitting position. Sam's eyes jolted open and he looked around wildly.

"Sammy, it's okay. It was just another nightmare." Dean comforted. Sam's breathing slowly returned to normal. A quiet voice came above Sam's heavy breathing-

"Are you okay?" It was Henry. He was sitting up in bed, a look of confusion and surprise on his face. Sam nodded, despite the pounding pain in his head. Sam found his voice and forced himself to comfort Henry before Dean had a chance to explain.

"Everything's fine Henry, go back to sleep."

Alalalalala

"What was up with Sam earlier?" Henry asked as he put the duffel bag full of guns, holy water, and spells into the trunk. It was about two in the morning. Dean figured that gave them about four hours to get this done and over with.

"Just a nightmare. He gets them all the time." Dean replied.

"Why?" Henry asked, unsuccessfully trying to act unconcerned and uninterested. Dean glanced at him and returned his attention to the gun he was loading.

"He's going through a lot right now, that's all. Sometimes he just needs some space; sometimes he needs someone to talk to. Right now, I'm pretty sure it's space." Henry nodded and picked at the dirt under his fingernails…

"Do you want me to talk to him- I mean when he's ready. I think I kind of understand what he's going through." Dean smirked and looked at Henry. Henry shrugged uncomfortably and looked up at Dean.

"I used to get nightmares a lot; I still do, just not as intense as Sam's I guess. It's not like I have to talk to him or anything; it's just an idea, that's all." Henry looked into the trunk, as if looking for something he couldn't find.

"No, I like that idea. Better you than me, right?" Dean remarked sarcastically. "Maybe, that might be a good idea, but right now we have werewolves to kill."

**Thanks for reading! I'll get my next chapter posted ASAP! Please review and give comments, opinions, and ideas for my future stories! Keep reading and writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean parked the Metallica car in an open area in the woods, just in case by the time they got back it was light out

**Thanks to all my loyal fans that have kept reading even up to this point! I know the chapters are short, sweet, and to the point, but I get more into depth in my later chapters. Anyway, thanks again and keep submitting reviews!**

Dean parked the Metallica car in an open area in the woods, just in case by the time they got back it was light out. They walked deep into the woods until they reached a clearing.

"Okay, lets get this show on the road." Dean said. Sam took out the salt and started the summoning circle. Henry took out six candles and started to light them.

"Okay, I know we've been through this a million times but no one does anything stupid, got it?" Dean said. Sam and Henry looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Yes, Dean" they replied in unison.

"Hey, you guys don't have to be smart ass's. I'm just saying to keep it smart and don't do anything you know you'll regret. Remember, Henry, the second the werewolves show, you keep out of sight, got it?" Dean stated, opening their dads journal to the spell they would use on the werewolves. It was simple and to the point, but complicated at the same time… Perfect.

"Okay, Dean. I got it, really. You don't have to worry about me; I can take care of myself." Henry stated, standing up and brushing off his hands.

"Ya, ya, okay. Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine." Dean said.

Sam walked over to Dean when Henry busied himself with finishing the salt on the summoning circle.

"Dean, what if this doesn't work?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"We'll think of something else." Dean replied, unfazed. Sam shrugged as he finished the formation of the summoning circle and silently thought if this would end in tragedy. He just prayed Henry wouldn't get involved. He and Dean had grown to care about the kid and, against their best judgment, decided to take him on this case. Sam peered over at Henry, who was placing the candles on the points of the summoning circle, getting the idea. Sam smiled. Henry had grown and learned so much in the past couple of weeks they had known him. He was a smart kid, not to mention tough. Although Sam knew he could take care of himself, he also knew the more involved Henry became, the more in danger he would be. Sam got up and walked over to him.

"Henry, do you know how to use a gun?" Sam asked, handing him a handgun. Henry looked a little shocked at first, but quickly regained himself. He realized this was his first case and had the preconception he would need to use a gun, or at least have one at hand.

"Ya, of course I do. Who doesn't these days?" Henry said coolly. Sam smiled.

"Okay, tough guy, just remember if this gets messy you run."

"Okay, _Dean_, don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Hey, I'm usually the worry wart, not Dean. It's been hard switching roles lately."

"Why would you have to switch roles?"

"Are you two pansies ready?" Dean asked.

Sam and Henry cut off their conversation and nodded. Dean started the spell quietly, peering over to make sure Henry had taken a few steps back as he had been instructed earlier. Dean nodded at Sam and Sam nodded back as confidently as he could. Sam got ready to read his spell when the werewolves appeared. He peered over at Henry, who looked nervous, but his eyes were stern as they peered dead ahead, waiting for whatever came. Sam remembered his first case. He was only twelve, but Henry was still young. For a sixteen-year-old who just lost his father, found out he had the power to start fires with his mind, and learned that ghosts are real, he was handling himself really well. He was strong. In a way, Henry reminded Sam of a much younger Dean; never talking much, but always ready to take the brunt of anything that came his way.

Dean climaxed his tone as he finished the spell and the summoning circle began to glow with a faint green light that illuminated the trees in a dreary way. Then, Sam started his spell. Suddenly, werewolves started to appear. They were wide-eyed, dazed, and confused, but all the more furious. With each passing line Sam spoke, the werewolves grew in both numbers and in agitation. There had to be at least twenty now. Dean threw steel powder into the circle and, one by one, they went up in flames.

By the time the last monster had turned into a large pile of ash, all that was left was smoke and burnt grass. Dean looked around; taking out his gun, he quickly scanned the area. Sam did the same… There was nothing within sight.

"I know I'm new at this and all, but wasn't that a little too easy?" Henry asked, stepping out from behind the tree Dean had earlier told him to take cover behind when the werewolves appeared. Sam and Dean looked at each other. "I can't believe it actually worked." Sam said. "Hey that's my plan you're dicing!" Dean yelled, putting his gun away. Dean began to worry if maybe Henry was right; what if it was too easy?

**To Be Continued… Chapter 7 comes soon! :-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again to all my fans that have read this far! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but here it is! Enjoy!**

Dean pulled up to the coffee shop and Sam jumped in, handing Dean one of the coffees he held in his slender hands.

"So, you were saying on the phone that you know what happened?" Sam asked, curiosity overcoming his voice.

"Of course I do; what I want to know is how you know."

"Dude, are you kidding me? It's all over the news- "Two people killed by unknown assassin" How could this happen? We killed them all last night, didn't we?"

"Apparently, one of them got away. And by the looks of it, it's pissed off."

"How do we know it's only one? As far as we know, it could be a dozen more. This is not good, Dean." Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"Well, two people isn't a lot for one werewolf to kill, let alone a dozen." Dean replied, hoping to keep Sam calm as long as possible.

"Okay, I guess you're right. So how do we find it, then?"

Dean put the car into gear and peered at Sam. "There has to be some kind of pattern to it's killing, right? So, I'll go get the files from the morgue. Maybe we can pick something up that way."

"But first" Dean said, pulling out and stepping on the gas, "Let's go get the kid."

Alalalalala

Sam was in the driver's seat, skimming the Town's website on his laptop for anything that caught his college-trained eye.

Henry was in the back, picking at the dirt under his fingernails. He moved to the edge of the seat and leaned his chin on the top of the passenger's seat, peering over Sam's shoulder at the screen. Then he turned his hazelnut colored eyes out the window and searched the grim building for any sign of Dean.

"You sure it was a good idea to let Dean go in there? I mean, he is wanted in this state." Henry said, unable to control his anxiety any longer. He was still getting used to the whole multiple identity thing.

"He's wanted in a lot of states, but that's never stopped him before. I've given up trying to convince him otherwise. He's too stubborn to listen anyway. Besides, he's not going to let any sort of police force what so ever stop him." Sam replied with a smirk.

"Trust me… Dean is better at identification fraud then me." Sam chuckled now, closing his laptop with a sigh. "Nothing."

Henry sighed and looked out the window again. Dean came out of the building and walked swiftly towards the car- not in a hurry, but not taking his time either. Dean shot a look at Sam. A look that Sam knew to mean something. Sam sat up, suddenly worried.

"What?" Henry asked, worry in his voice. Along the way, Dean dropped all the papers he was holding into the garbage.

"Something's not right." Sam said, starting the car as he quickly moved into the driver's seat. Suddenly, two police cars pulled up and four officers surrounded Dean, pointing their guns at him. Dean glanced at Sam once more and put his hands behind his head as he kneeled on the sidewalk.

"What is he doing?!" Henry asked, terrified. "We can take them, no problem!"

"He doesn't want to give us away." Sam replied, almost to himself, quietly.

The officers rushed over and handcuffed him, pulled him up roughly, and put him in the back of one of the squad cars.

"Oh no." Sam said in a hushed voice. Henry looked at Sam for some kind of response to the situation, but received none. It was no use; they had him. Henry said the only thing that came to his mind:

"What are we going to do without Dean?"

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 8 will be up ASAP!**


	8. Chapter 8

After the squad car pulled out of sight, Sam got out of the car and retrieved the papers from the garbage can

**Once again, thank you for reading. I still own nothing but my own creative ideas! And please, please, please, REVIEW! It only takes a few seconds and I oh so appreciate it!**

After the squad car pulled out of sight, Sam got out of the car and retrieved the papers from the garbage can. Luckily, Dean had told Sam to stay out of sight and had parked the car in a well-hidden area. _He knew_, Sam thought to himself as he flipped through the papers. They were slightly soiled, but otherwise in good shape. How he had gotten out with the papers and still have been caught by the police was beyond him. It was Dean. He could pull anything off. Sam sighed and started walking briskly back to the car.

First thing was first; he needed to keep him and Henry safe. That meant going to a different, more secluded motel and staying as out of sight as possible. If Henry wasn't with him, it would have been a totally different situation. Sam felt a new sense of responsibility now that he had a kid to watch out for. If Sam got caught, Henry wouldn't have anyone to look after him. Not that Henry couldn't take care of himself, but Sam didn't like the feeling of a sixteen-year-old being on his own, especially since he would draw demons in.

Alalalalala

After Sam had relocated him and Henry, he began looking at the files Dean had left. He was shocked at what the files revealed. A blunt, full-blown, pattern. Both victims of the night before were not only female, but had the same name, Katrina. This pattern left Sam dumbfounded. There hadn't been a pattern before. Why now? And why was gender or name an issue. More so than that, how was he going to get Dean out of jail? He had to be more cautious; that was for certain… Sam shook the thought from his head. He needed to stay focused. _One problem at a time Sammy boy. _Dean's voice echoed in his head.

First thing's first- the case. Sam wasn't about to let someone else die. Even if it meant Dean would spend one more night in jail, as much as the thought pained him, he was willing to risk it. Tonight was his last chance to end this cycle, forever.

Sam heard a rapping noise on the window that sounded like a tree, but he wasn't about to take any chances. He immediately got up and grabbed his gun, already fully loaded, and aimed it at the window, in which sunlight flowed. Henry also stood up from his sitting position on the bed. It was quiet for quite some time. Right when Sam began to lower his gun slowly and inch towards the window, a huge dog-like creature burst through the window, scattering shards of glass everywhere. The werewolf seemed to pause in mid air, staring down at them with the deep red eyes of a demon and the snarling teeth of a lion. Henry gasped and jumped backward into the coffee table. For a splitting moment, Sam thought how a werewolf could be in full form in broad daylight. Sam hesitated, a rare event, taking a step back and putting an arm out to the side, protecting Henry.

Then, Sam raised the gun and shot twice. The steel bullets penetrated into the werewolf's chest, perfectly aimed, but it did nothing. The werewolf lunged forward and landed on top of Sam. Pinned under three hundred pounds of pure beast, Sam was helpless. The werewolf raised a huge bear-like paw, preparing to penetrate his claws into Sam.

"No!" Henry yelled, putting his hands out as a reflex of defense. Fire suddenly ignited on the werewolf's arm as it screamed out in pain. It yelped and whined as it coward off Sam and jumped out the window, running out of sight. Henry cried out and collapsed to his knees, doubling over and holding his hands out in front of him. Sam got up quickly, with only a glance towards the shattered window, and ran over to him, coming to his knees in front of him.

"Henry, let me see." Sam said, gently pulling Henry's hands out from beneath his hunched chest, taking care to only touch his wrists. They were badly burnt, blisters speckling his fragile hands.

"Come on." Sam said, holding Henry's wrists and helping him up. Sam sat Henry on the bed and went to retrieve two cold rags. When he came back, Henry was lying on the bed, sweating and breathing heavily, doing his best not to cry.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Sam asked, walking to his side in concern.

"I- I'm s-so hot." Henry gasped. Sam laid his hand on Henry's moist forehead.

"Oh my God, you're burning up." Sam said, putting one of the cold rags he had retrieved to Henry's forehead. He gently placed Henry's palms on the other cold rag, which lay folded on his stomach.

"Okay, just try to relax." Sam said. "I'll go get you some aspirin." When Sam got up, Henry grabbed his sleeve in protest.

"N-No, just stay here for a m-minute. P-Please." Henry managed from his quivering lips.

"Okay…" Sam said, kneeling next to the bed. "Everything's going to be fine."

The comfort Sam gave was not comforting to himself, though he hoped it was to Henry. The truth was, Sam was scared. His brother was in jail, Henry was sick, and if it wasn't bad enough a rabid werewolf was on the loose, it could now kill someone in broad daylight. Sam knew he needed to act, and fast.

**Yes, I know, a cliffhanger! Don't worry; it's not over! My next story is called "Vengeful Minds". It will continue this story as well as previous stories. If you're interested, which I hope you are, please continue to read! Thank you so much! ****: - ) **


End file.
